100 Percent Romance
by Authlene
Summary: Luhan merasa hidupnya hanya berputar antara belajar, bekerja, lalu istirahat. Tak ada yang menarik, namun ia menikmatinya. Sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan namja berandalan dan teman-temannya yang kini membuat hidup Luhan nyaris jungkir balik. Dan hal yang paling dihindari Luhan, ternyata namja itulah yang menjadi kunci ingatan masa lalunya./EXO/HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/Taoris


Pemilik nama lengkap Xi Luhan itu nampak berjalan pelan sempoyongan dengan raut wajah yang bersungut sebal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Badan mungilnya sekarang sudah siap mencium lantai dengan mesra kapan saja karena beban di tangannya. Dua buah buku tebal serta kertas-kertas disusunnya sedemikian rupa agar bisa sampai di ruang guru dengan selamat. Saking penuh bawaannya, dagu berlapis kulit sehalus sutra itu mesti menahan bagian atas agar tak terbang terbawa angin.

Sedikit untung, bibir merahnya masih bisa mengumpat sesekali. Terutama pada wali kelasnya yang tak berperikesiswaan. Menyuruhnya bolak-balik untuk mengantar buku dari kelas ke kelas. Mentang-mentang Luhan tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran, bukan berarti ia mau disuruh sebanyak ini. Kemudian pada _namja_ tinggi bermata elang dengan pangkat ketua dewan siswa yang sebelas-dua belas biadabnya dengan si wali kelas. Mereka itu memberi tugas segunung, dalam waktu bersamaan pula.

Tidakkah mereka lihat? Walaupun otak Luhan berkapasitas luar biasa, tetap saja badannya tak cocok untuk membawa-bawa tumpukan ini. Kenapa mereka tak meminta seseorang membawakan berkas dan buku ini untuknya? Sialnya, tugas mengatakan ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya dan _mengumpulkannya_. Bukan menyelesaikannya kemudian melemparnya ke mana saja sesuka hati.

Luhan mendesah frustasi. Benar-benar merasa ini adalah _unlucky day _begitu teringat setelah ini ia harus ikut rapat dewan siswa. Sungguh, kenapa ia pernah setuju menjadi sekretaris? Ia lebih suka berlama-lama di lab biologi atau mengurung diri bersama trigonometri.

Ketika ia siap berbelok untuk sampai di tujuan pertamanya, sesuatu—oh, tepatnya 'seseorang'—dengan sangat tidak pelan menabraknya. Membuat tubuhnya dan si penabrak jatuh terjengkang kebelakang dengan teramat tidak elit. Disusul suara gedebuk buku dan kertas yang berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Luhan membuka mata ketika merasa nyeri menjalari punggungnya. Ia merintih sebentar lalu siap mengomeli orang yang dengan amat baik hati berlarian tanpa lihat-lihat. Terlebih lagi ini adalah waktu belajar mengajar. Ada keperluan apa sampai lari begitu?

Tapi sayang sekali, mulut Luhan malah terkatup rapat ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini.

Berbaring terlentang dengan seorang _namja _yang nyaris menimpa tubuhnya. Untung saja _namja _itu memiliki refleks bagus. Menjadikan kedua lutut serta tangannya yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Luhan sebagai tumpuan. _Congrats _karena berhasil membuat adegan ini tidak lebih memalukan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya mendadak diam. Kedua _namja _itu tampak sama-sama kaget.

Hingga akhirnya, _namja _yang rambutnya dicat pirang itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri sambil menarik tangan Luhan tanpa permisi. Sukses membuat yang ditarik refleks tersentak dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi untung saja, keduanya bisa berdiri dengan baik-baik.

"Apa-apaan?!" bentak Luhan ketika selesai memperbaiki pakaiannya dan melihat barang bawaannya berhamburan di lantai. "Aku bisa dipenggal Yifan kalau begini!" lanjutnya lagi sambil mendesah berlebihan. Terbayang bagaimana pelototan si ketua dewan siswa kalau melihat berkas rapatnya berbentuk abstrak.

Dan begitu Luhan bersiap membungkuk untuk merapikan barang-barang itu, si penabrak tadi mendadak menyambar lengannya. Membuat Luhan mau tidak mau terseret menjauh dari TKP peristiwa konyol barusan dan dari kertas-kertas berharganya yang masih tiduran di lantai.

"_Mianhae, _tapi _sunbae _harus ikut denganku."

"Hah?!"

"Hei kalian berdua! Berhenti sekarang!"

Luhan tidak bisa merasakan betapa datarnya intonasi _namja _tadi. Karena detik selanjutnya, dua orang berpakaian penjaga sekolah tiba-tiba muncul mengejar mereka. Spontan, Luhan melotot. Apalagi ketika melihat barang miliknya di jadikan keset kaki oleh orang-orang itu. Ia meringis dalam hati begitu merasa nasibnya setelah ini dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Belum lagi, sepertinya ia baru saja mendapatkan masalah baru.

Yap, _namja _yang entah berasal dari alam mana dan tiba-tiba menyeretnya ini jelas saja pembawa bencana.

Oh, matilah ia.

.

**One Hundred Percent Romance**

**(100% Romance)**

**By: Authlene **

**Summary : Luhan merasa hidupnya hanya berputar antara belajar, bekerja, belajar, lalu istirahat. Tak ada yang menarik, namun ia menikmatinya. Sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan namja berandalan dan teman-temannya yang kini membuat hidup Luhan nyaris jungkir hal yang paling dihindari Luhan, ternyata namja itulah yang menjadi kunci ingatan masa lalunya.  
**

**Genre: Romance, School Life, Friendship, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, KrisTao/All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, POV berganti sesuka hati, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**[****Prologue**** : 0%]**

**.**

Hari itu senin, dua puluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, dan Byun Baekhyun sudah merasa kesabarannya terkikis habis. Ia nyaris saja memungut sesuatu di sekitarnya untuk dilemparkan pada _namja _yang semenjak tadi tak berhenti meneriaki namanya.

Teriakan pertama, pura-pura tak ia dengar. Teriakan kedua, mulai lebih panjang dari yang pertama. Teriakan ketiga, Baekhyun mulai risih, orang-orang melihatinya dengan alis naik sebelah. Teriakan keempat, namanya dipanggil dengan akhiran –_ie. _Teriakan kelima, _namja _ber_eyeliner _itu langsung berbalik cepat. Menatap tajam Park Chanyeol yang sisa dua langkah darinya dan tengah tersenyum idiot disertai aura _blink-blink _yang membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Tapi seolah kebal dengan _death glare _ala Baekhyun, _namja _itu malah kegirangan. "Pagi, Baekk_ie~_" sapanya kelewat ceria.

Chanyeol meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada puncak kepala Baekhyun yang ditutupi surai kecoklatan lembut. _Namja _itu lalu mengacaknya dengan gemas sampai Baekhyun sendiri yang menepis tangannya.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Menjauhlah," balas Baekhyun cepat, sadis, dan sukses membuat ulu hati Chanyeol ngilu.

"Kau kejam sekali, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan maju. Ia lalu menyamakan langkah mereka walau Baekhyun tak berhenti mendesis agar ia menjauh. "Aku 'kan cuma bercanda," sambungnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Pertama, aku tidak kejam. Kedua, aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Ketiga, kenapa kau hobi sekali mengikutiku ke mana-mana? Tak ada orang lain yang bisa kau recoki?" tanyanya sambil berusaha berjalan lebih cepat. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah karena langkah _namja _yang dijuluki tiang berjalan ini dua kali lebih lebar darinya.

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di dagu. Memasang pose berpikir untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, kau tidak sepenuhnya kejam, hanya _sedikit._ Lalu, kita sudah saling mengenal semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi, sulit bagimu untuk tidak mengenalku. Dan, ya, aku memang hobi mengikutimu ke mana-mana," jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sukses membuat yang melihatnya buta mendadak saking silaunya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenal orang idiot sepertimu," Baekhyun mendengus kasar mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Ia berkata, sinis. "Lalu, kenapa bisa sampai _hobi? _Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan? Kenapa tidak menemani penjaga sekolah saja?"

"Tentu saja karena aku _menyukaimu, _kan?"

Dan dengan itu, langkah Baekhyun mendadak berhenti. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Sesuatu di dadanya seolah terasa diinjak hingga hancur.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis melihat reaksi _namja _di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Memangnya ia salah bicara? Rasanya tidak.

Hening. Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Tak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol hendak menyentuh pundak _namja _itu untuk memastikan keadaannya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari cepat. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang telat merespon.

"Byun Baekhyun!" pekiknya spontan ketika yang disebut namanya menghilang di belokan menuju koridor kelas mereka.

Satu yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol, _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan penglihatannya yang mendadak buram._

.

[0%, now loading…]

.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia baru saja bersiap mengejar Baekhyun yang mendadak bisa lari secepat kilat, tapi seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu kenap—eh, Sehun?!"

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat ketika mengenali sosok yang muncul di sampingnya. "_Mwo! _Kupikir kau sudah menjadi batu es di antartika!" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya.

Sementara itu, Oh Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Membeku di antartik kedengaran bagus," jawabnya asal ketika Chanyeol merangkulnya erat. Persis seperti kebiasaan saat bertemu sejak pertama kali menyatakan diri masing-masing sebagai _sahabat. _

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Kau terdengar seolah fobia dengan sekolah saja," katanya.

Sehun mengangguk malas. Dan mereka mulai kembali berjalan seolah lupa Baekhyun sempat melarikan diri tadi.

"Jadi, siapa yang berhasil membuatmu bangun pagi ini? Setelah bolos nyaris dua minggu sejak hari pertama sekolah, sepertinya Nyonya Oh sangat menyayangimu."

Mendengarnya, Sehun mendadak cemberut. "Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana _eomma _menyempatkan dirinya untuk menceramahiku lima belas menit sebelum berangkat kerja," responnya disertai aura suram yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terbahak.

_Namja _itu lalu mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Mengacungkan tepat di depan wajah Sehun. "_Two thumbs up for _Nyonya Oh!" balasnya. Entah kenapa menggoda Sehun untuk menjedotkan kepala _namja _bermarga Byun itu ke tembok terdekat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bolos seumur hidup saja?"

"Kebetulan aku bosan," katanya. "Ditambah lagi, _eomma _terlalu rajin menyebut nama _orang itu _dalam ceramahnya. Membuat telingaku panas saja."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. Tanda ia tak paham kata-kata Sehun tadi. "_Orang itu? _Siapa?'

"Sepupuku," balas Sehun cepat dan ringkas. Tampaknya ia tak mau membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Tentunya membuat Chanyeol tergoda mengganggui _namja _itu.

Mulut Chanyeol membentuk huruf 'O'. "Kukira siapa," ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, memang, sih. Sepupumu itu juga agak bandel, tapi tidak pernah membolos di minggu pertama sekolah."

Sehun semakin suram. "Seharusnya aku mengikuti Baekhyun saja tadi. Kau sama saja dengan _eomma." _

"Oh, tentu saja. _Eomma_-mu itu kan idolaku!" balas Chanyeol disertai cengiran lebar. Sukses membuat Sehun memelototinya.

"Yang benar saja." Sehun mendesah frustasi, lebih seperti bermonolog. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mendadak menepuk pundaknya ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah tangga.

"Yo, aku ke kelas dulu. Jangan sampai bolos!" seru _namja _itu lalu mulai menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Sehun. "Dan sepertinya, aku perlu bersujud maaf pada Baekhyun," gumamnya lagi lalu menghilang.

Memang mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekelas di 1-3, sedangkan Sehun sendirian di kelas 1-1.

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol tadi, Sehun langsung mendengus dan menyeringai. "Saran yang bagus, Park Chanyeol."

Sepertinya Sehun sedang memikirkan 1001 cara untuk melarikan diri di pelajaran pertama.

.

[0%, now loading…]

.

Dan ya, ia memang melarikan diri.

Duduk diam mendengarkan guru menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah ternyata lebih membosankan di banding duduk tenang menonton opera sabun kacangan di TV. Sehun nyaris melayang ke alam mimpi ketika pelajaran baru mulai dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Sungguh, ia menyesal tidak menulikan diri ketika _eomma_-nya ceramah tadi pagi. Padahal hari sebelumnya, ia bisa tahan pura-pura tak mendengar.

Tapi ketika Sehunmenguap untuk yang ke lima belas kalinya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas. Mengalihkan perhatian Kim _seonsaengnim_ dari buku super tebal miliknya.

Lalu ketika pintu itu dibuka, seorang _namja _berkulit pucat dengan badan mungil berdiri di sana. Membawa tiga buah buku lumayan tebal dan setumpuk kertas. Sampai-sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tentu membuat siapa saja yang melihat keadaannya saat ini akan iba. Pasalnya, _namja _mungil itu nampak tak cocok sekali dengan bawaan sebanyak itu. Ia kemudian berbincang sebentar dengan Kim _seonsaengnim_. Membuat otak Sehun mendadak menemukan ide bagus.

Karena pdewan siswai tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan paling belakang, samping jendela, Sehun melempar tasnya keluar. Dan selanjutnya, ia turut melompati jendela. Jatuh tepat di halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah Kim _seonsaengnim_ selesai menerima sebuah buku dan si _namja _tadi meninggalkan kelas, Sehun juga tak tampak lagi di tempat duduknya.

.

[0%, now loading…]

.

SM International High School adalah salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Seoul. Diperuntukkan hanya untuk kalangan atas dengan kemampuan akademik dan nonakademik yang mencukupi. Setiap tahunnya membuka jalur beasiswa untuk seorang murid beruntung yang mempunyai kapasitas otak melebihi rata-rata. Yap, hanya satu orang yang di terima beasiswa sampai tamat, sementara yang mengikuti tes nyaris seratus orang dari berbagai penjuru Korea.

Bangunan sekolahnya sangat besar dan tentunya lengkap. Tentunya sekolah impian siapa saja.

Sayangnya, Oh Sehun tak pernah merasa beruntung berhasil masuk dengan kelewat mulus di sekolah ini. Entah ia kelewat dungu atau apa, yang jelas sekolah ini bukanlah tujuannya. Ia ingin bersekolah di suatu tempat. Agar dapat menemui _seseorang _sesuai janjinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sialnya, ia terjebak di sini.

Merasa bosan karena sejak tadi hanya memutari area yang itu-itu saja, Sehun berpikir mungkin jalan-jalan keluar sekolah akan lebih baik. Tapi mendadak, ia mendengar seseorang meneriakinya. Menyuruhnya berhenti.

Tentunya dalam sekali lihat Sehun tahu kedua orang itu tak berniat mengantarnya ke gerbang sekolah. Jadilah ia berlari menjauh hingga terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran mengelilingi sekolah.

Dan adegan itu mendadak berhenti ketika Oh Sehun nyaris menimpa seseorang.

.

[0%, now loading…]

.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka manik yang menatapnya kaget itu benar-benar menarik.

Belum lagi bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna dan berwarna merah manis. Membuat wajah itu terkesan kelewat _soft _untuk seorang _namja. _Oh, tampaknya ia mengenalnya. _Namja _yang sama dengan yang mendatangi kelasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. _Namja _berpostur benar-benar imut yang ternyata seorang _sunbae. _Oh astaga, ini penipuan. Seharusnya _sunbae _ini lebih cocok disandingkan dengan anak kelas pertama di sekolah menengah pertama. Wajah yang menipu umur.

Entah kenapa, Sehun seolah tak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah itu. Sungguh memikat, tanpa alasan yang cukup logis. Terlebih, semua yang ia pandangi saat ini terasa sangat familiar. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya dulu.

Tapi mendadak realita menamparnya. Kalau ia berhenti di sini untuk terus-terusan berpuas diri menatapi _sunbae _satu ini, ia bisa kena masalah lain. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, ia bangkit berdiri sambil menarik orang yang habis ditabraknya tadi.

"Apa-apaan?!" Mata Sehun membulat sempurna mendengarnya. "Aku bisa dipenggal Yifan kalau begini!" Suara itu benar-benar enak didengar meski jelas-jelas _namja _itu tengah kesal setengah mati. Dan Sehun tidak akan bertanya kenapa bisa begitu kesal.

Tak perlu berbohong, Sehun ingin sekali mendengar suara _sunbae _satu ini berkali-kali lagi. Ia berani bertaruh, kalau sedang menyanyi pasti akan merdu sekali. Maka dari itu, ia lalu menariknya ikut. Tanpa peduli barang bawaannya yang berhamburan di lantai.

Pertama, mereka berlari sangat cepat melewati koridor kelas dua. Kemudian berkeliling melewati _gymnasium_ dan lab bahasa yang ternyata diisi kelas tiga. Dan karena berlari terlalu cepat, Sehun merasa orang ditariknya kini nyaris jatuh terjerembab saking lelahnya. Oleh karena itu, saat ia melihat sebuah pintu di depan sana, tanpa pikir panjang ia memasukinya. Berniat istirahat sambil sembunyi agar penjaga itu berhenti mencarinya.

Dan ya, penjaga itu tak berhasil menemukannya. Mereka berjalan melewati ruangan yang Sehun masuki. Tapi sayang sekali, ia malah salah memasuki ruangan.

"Luhan? Dan err—kau kelas satu, kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sial, ini ruang dewan siswa. Lalu, oh, nama _sunbae _itu Luhan. Nama yang bagus, Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya membatin.

Belum sempat kedua orang yang tampaknya cukup _shock_ karena terdampar di ruang ini membuka mulut, pintu yang tadi Sehun tutup mendadak terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang penjaga yang tadi mengejar mereka.

Dan tunggu dulu. Namanya 'Luhan'?!

.

[0%, now loading…]

.

Wu Yifan—lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris—duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki dan bersedekap di depan sepasang _sunbae-hoobae_ itu. Keningnya dikerutkan, matanya menatap tajam keduanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan itu diisi keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menghela napas lelah dan angkat bicara. "Aku bisa jelaskan," ucapnya setengah hati sambil menatapi si ketua dewan siswa dengan pandangan memelas. Berharap dengan pandangan itu ia bisa menghilang dari tempat ini.

Kris menanggapinya dengan kata 'hm' sebagai awalan. "Tidak perlu. Kedua penjaga sekolah tadi sudah menjelaskannya dengan mendetail."

Luhan langsung mengeluh berlebihan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku masih ada di sini? Aku tidak bersalah apa-apa," ucapnya kemudian. Diam-diam membuat Sehun yang sejak tadi membatu malah tersenyum kecil mendengar nada merajuk itu.

Kris berdeham. "Ya, memang. Tapi, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas berkas-berkas dewan siswa yang bercap sepatu," balasnya dengan nada sedingin es. Spontan membuat Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. "Dan juga, kau tidak kasihan pada Kyungsoo? Dia harus menyalin ulang semua berkas-berkasmu."

Luhan meresponnya dengan memekik heboh. "Lalu kau tidak kasihan padaku?! Aku mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu, membawanya ke sana kemari bersama buku yang diberikan oleh Song _seonsaengnim!_ Itu berat, asal kau tahu!"

"Seharusnya kau mengumpulkan berkas-berkas itu dulu sebelum menerima tugas yang diberikan Song _seonsaengnim," _jawab si ketua dewan siswa kalem.

"Kau kira aku bisa menunda? Kalian memberikan tugas-tugas itu nyaris bersamaan! Dan seharusnya Kyungsoo mengerjakan sebagian dari berkas itu!" katanya tak terima.

Kris menggeleng. "Tetap saja. Juga, tugas Kyungsoo dan tugasmu itu beda."

Luhan mendengus. "Dasar pilih kasih," umpatnya pelan meski dapat di dengar jelas oleh Kris dan Sehun.

_Namja _manis itu lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sehun. "Lagipula, itu salahnya! Dia yang menabrakku! Kenapa aku juga ikut disalahkan?!" protesnya. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya diam tak berkomentar.

"Itu tanggung jawabmu, Lu," jawab Kris tenang.

"Yifan!"

"Dan juga, kalau kau mengikuti hukuman, bukankah itu artinya kau tak perlu ikut rapat? Berterima kasihlah pada _hoobae _ini."

Luhan langsung melotot. Berterima kasih apanya? Untung saja buku-buku milik wali kelasnya masih terlekat baik bersama sampulnya. Setidaknya ia bisa menghindari satu masalah. Tapi, tetap saja. itu bukan hal yang perlu disyukuri.

"Itu bukan berarti aku mau menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit bersama alat kebersihan dan kamar mandi."

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Tak perlu sampai dua puluh menit kalau kalian membersihkannya lebih cepat. Dan setelah itu kau bisa istirahat, Lu."

Luhan menghela napas, sedikit lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. "Terserahlah," ucapnya lelah. Baru mengajukan proposal penolakan saja sudah semelelahkan ini. Mengingat ia harus menjalankan hukuman sebentar, rasanya badan Luhan mendadak ngilu tanpa sebab rasional.

"Selain itu," Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tengah memandangi wajah frustasi Luhan, "Kau Oh Sehun, kan?" sambungnya. Membuat Sehun berbalik menatapnya datar kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku dengar, ini hari pertamamu datang sekolah setelah nyaris dua minggu tidak masuk semenjak penerimaan siswa baru," ucap Kris. Mendengar hal itu, Luhan mendadak menatap tak percaya pada _hoobae _di sampingnya. Hari pertama datang ke sekolah dan _namja _ini sudah berniat bolos lagi? Memangnya minta di depak dari tempat ini secepatnya, yah? Sementara itu, Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah sedatar jalan tol.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku akan memanggil orangtuamu untuk menemui kepala sekolah."

"Panggil saja."

Kris langsung mengernyit mendengarnya. Anak ini tidak takut sama sekali? Malah terdengar tak peduli.

Detik selanjutnya, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan cepat. Seolah tengah terburu-buru. "Kris _gege! _Ayo kita—err, Luhan _gege? _Dan…"

"Sehun."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Huang Zitao yang terdiam di depan pintu. _Namja _itu lalu berbisik sebentar padanya. "Tenang saja, nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Kami tidak akan mengganggu karena sepertinya aku dan _hoobae _baik hati ini punya kencan dengan alat pembersih." Tao mengerjap beberapa kali mendengarnya.

Apa _gege _yang satu ini tidak sehat? Ia membatin bingung.

Tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang terdiam heran, Luhan kemudian berjalan lesu keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Sehun yang tak berkomentar apa-apa. Meninggalkan Tao yang entah mengapa wajahnya mendadak merona.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa, Tao-ya?" ucapnya ketika Sehun dan Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Ah, i-itu… apa _gege _mau sarapan dulu bersama? Sebelum kita rapat. Soalnya _gege _biasanya datang ke sekolah buru-buru tanpa sarapan," ucap _namja _itu sembari berusaha tak melakukan kontak dengan mata elang Kris.

Sementara itu, pemilik nama lengkap Wu Yifan tadi tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menyambar tangan Tao.

"Tentu. _Kajja_."

Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, air muka Tao berubah drastis. Ia menyentak tangannya yang berada di pegangan Kris. Membuat _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya mengernyit.

"Ada apa Tao—"

"Jangan sembarangan. Nanti _dia _melihat."

Kris tersenyum tipis. Lebih terkesan miris. "_Mian."_

.

[0%, now loading…]

.

"Ini semua salahmu, kau tahu!"

_Namja _mungil itu bergerak ke sana kemari dengan beringas. Sampai pel yang dipegangnya terlihat akan patah. "Hari ini benar-benar mengerikan," sambungnya lagi, lebih terkesan bermonolog meski menggunakan nada frustasi.

Sehun malah terdiam di tempatnya. Menjadikan pelnya untuk memangku wajah. Matanya tak berhenti-hentinya menatapi si _sunbae. _Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _namja ini sebenarnya siapa?_

"_Sunbae,_" panggilnya.

Luhan langsung menatapnya dengan wajah merengut. Seolah tengah menjawab '_Apa?' _dalam diam.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Kerutan di wajah Luhan bertambah. Mendadak membuat wajah manisnya terlihat semakin imut. "Aku mengenalmu. Kau, Oh Sehun, _hoobae _tukang bolos, pembawa masalah. Kalau saja tadi kau tidak main tarik-tarik atau menabrak seenak jidat, mungkin aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan benda-benda ini," jawabnya sambil menunjuk satu persatu peralatan yang diberikan padanya oleh petugas kebersihan tadi dengan dendam.

Mendadak wajah Sehun berubah muram. "Maksudku, apa _sunbae _pernah mengenalku sebelum perkenalan kelewat sopan oleh para penjaga sekolah tadi?"

Luhan menggeleng lalu kembali menekuni pelnya. "Tidak. Cepat kerjakan saja hukumannya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Kenapa pulang? Bukankah _sunbae _seharusnya ikut kelas sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan alis naik sebelah. Sejak tadi ia memang agak heran kenapa Luhan malah berkeliaran di koridor di jam pelajaran. Kalau bukan berniat bolos seperti dirinya, lalu kenapa?

"Ah, itu," Luhan tampak berhenti sebentar, "Song _seonsaengnim _membebaskanku dari kelas hari ini karena membantunya sampai larut kemarin. Tapi sialnya, ia malah meminta bantuanku lagi pagi ini, padahal aku datang ke sekolah cuma untuk mengikuti rapat dewan siswa," dan kalimat-kalimat itu diakhiri dengan hembusan napas jengkel. "Lalu ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, mendadak kau menerjangku begitu saja. _Triple bad luck."_

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "_Mian, sunbae. _Setidaknya, Yifan _sunbae _tidak sampai memenggalmu," balasnya.

Luhan kembali mendengus dengan mata diputar ke atas. "Itu karena ini semua salahmu. Dan aku sarankan, lebih baik memanggilnya 'Kris'. Aku cuma terbiasa memanggilnya Yifan sejak dari Cina dan terbawa-bawa ketika aku sedang kesal."

_Namja _yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu mengerjap. _Cina dia bilang? Apa ia salah mengenali orang? _

Padahal ia yakin sekali, Luhan adalah orang yang selama lima tahun ini ditungguinya. Orang yang selama lima tahun ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya, membuatnya kalut sekaligus rindu. Tapi melihat tingkahnya sekarang yang seolah tak pernah mengenalnya, bukankah itu berarti harapannya untuk bertemu _orang itu _bisa jadi kandas?

Tapi, Oh Sehun tak menyerah begitu saja. Luhan dan _orang itu _terasa kelewat mirip.

Jadi untuk menguji rasa percayanya, sebuah ide melintas.

.

[0%, now loading…]

.

_Hoobae _satu itu menatapnya intens sejak tadi. Luhan tahu itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal benaknya mengenai tatapan itu. Terlihat familiar, namun asing di saat yang bersamaan.

Luhan mencoba mengingatnya. Meski Sehun tak mengatakannya secara langsung, ia tahu bahwa _hoobae _itu pasti merasa mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat hingga menanyakan hal-hal tadi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, beberapa bulan yang lalu, atau bahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namun ketika Luhan tengah menggali kembali apa yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini, rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya. Nyaris membuat _namja _itu jatuh di lantai karena kedua kakinya lemas.

Yang ia ingat, kejadian seminggu ini tampak jelas. Begitu juga dengan kejadian-kejadian beberapa bulan belakangan. Tak ada yang menarik, semuanya hanya kegiatan sehari-harinya selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Dan barulah ketika kejadi lima tahun yang lalu, kepalanya hampir pecah.

Saat sakit yang mendera heboh itu terasa, ia tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya terhentak ke belakang. Bukan jatuh ke bawah dan terduduk di lantai. _Namja _itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap kaget sepasang manik Sehun yang kini berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter darinya. Sakit yang dirasakannya mendadak hilang. Digantikan rasa gugup dan risih dipandangi setajam itu.

"Kau kenapa, Oh Sehun?" ucapnya berusaha terdengar ketus. Padahal lidahnya saja hampir terasa kaku ketika menyadari kedua tangan Sehun yang masing-masing bertengger di samping kepalanya. Mengunci tempatnya bergerak.

Sehun tak menjawab. Membuat Luhan semakin geram.

"Hei! Apa mengepel bisa membuatmu tuli dan tidak waras? Menyingkirlah!" pekiknya lagi. Dan _hoobae _dihadapannya kini tampak benar-benar tak mau mendengarkannya. Sehun bergeming di tempatnya. Seolah tengah membaca sesuatu di dalam manik Luhan dan mempertibangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan kesal bukan main.

Lalu ketika Luhan baru saja ingin menyingkirkan kedua lengan Sehun dari sisinya, _hoobae_nya itu tiba-tiba menangkap tangan Luhan. Menggenggamnya erat. Terlampau erat sampai Luhan bisa merasakan hangat yang aneh dan juga mengganggu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ia menatap garang Sehun ketika usahanya untuk melepaskan tangan tak membuahkan hasil. Dan ketika ia bersiap membentak lagi,

"Oh Sehun! Lepaskan atau aku akan—!"

—sesuatu yang lembut dan terasa manis membungkamnya.

.

[0%, complete]

.

**Next: **

**Part 1, Not You Again!**

**.**

**A.N::**

**Halo semuanyaaaaaa~~ Salam kenal, ne ;)! Authlene adalah author baru di fandom ini yang sebelumnya sudah sering mampir di fandom anime. Well, di akun lain tentunya. Kalian bisa menyebutku, Au~ atau Lene? Terserah aja :3 **

**Skefo, 'Authlene' itu anagram. Balik-balikin aja, kalian bakal dapat akun Au yang satu lagi. #noonecares**

**Karena biasanya menggunakan bahasa jepang, jadi Au ingin minta bantuan kalian yah! Kalau ada kesalahan silahkan diketikkan di kolom komentar. Atau mungkin ada yang mau jadi tentor bahasa korea simpel buat Au? XD /plak.**

**Sebenarnya, iseng sih buat ff ginian. Sori kalau agak klise gitu. Dan buat KaiSoo, mereka bakal muncul jadi konflik utama nanti fufu~ /evilsmile/ /digeplak/**

**Au tunggu review kalian, yah! ;')**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnyaa~!**


End file.
